In Between Time
by Colegirl16
Summary: This takes place years after the finale when the Charmed Kids are between twelve and seven. Cole has been trapped in the cosmic void for right years, now someone else is put with him and that shouldn't be possible. The people above have a plan for Cole but it involves Sky and only have a limited amount of time to do it. Will their plan fail or will they make the deadline?
1. Chapter 1

Cold air and darkness appears before her, she looks around as her eyes adjust before seeing she is inside a condo living room. She stands up looking down at her bare feet, the cold wood tile makes her wiggle her toes as she wraps her arms around herself. She walks over to the balcony doors opening it feeling the warm sun beam down on her skin, she pushes her hair to the back of her head. Her fingers feel tingly, she turns around to see an tall guy in a grey tank top and pajama pants walking from around the corner. "Who are you and how did you get here" he asks grabbing an knife pressing it against her throat, she gasps placing her hand on his wrist as the knife slightly pierces her skin. "I don't know...I was just fighting some guy when I feel my skin burning and I woke up here" she says swallowing a hard breath, "you were vanquished" he says. "What do you mean vanquished" she asks, "obviously you were fighting an upper level demon and got hit" he says lowering the knife. "But I'm a witch...well was I should be going to heaven" she says, "life is tricky but since you're here that means it's someone controlling who comes in and out" he says.

"Alright...well how long have you been here" she asks, "eight years" he says. "What did you do" she asks, "a bad evil but that's in the past" he says walking into the kitchen where she follows. "What's your name" she asks, "Cole" he says his back to her. "Well Cole I'm Skylan but call me Sky" she says, "well...Sky I'm not looking to make friends" he says facing her. "Too bad you have no choice since we're stuck together and you may except this fate but I don't so either help me find a way out or stay out my way" she snaps, "I tried! For years and months I tried every spell and magic possible whoever built this goddamn place is more powerful than me than you" he yells at her. He slams his fist against the wall and bruises his knuckles even though he is dead, he groans holding his wrist and storming off into around the corner. Sky walks over to the wall touching it but her fingers go through the wall instead so she pulls her hand back fast. "That is so unfair" she says pouting.

They laugh at the young woman from above, "do you think she will pass the test" a female voice asks. "She is the one we have been waiting for" the leader speaks, "he seems hesitant" her voice replies. "He was never an easy one to get through to but she will be stuck with him until she figure out that she is the key and when she does our plan will be in motion" the leader replies. "We have a time limit of two months maybe three" a softer voice says, "our plan will be done before then" the leader says before waving his hand over the clear table and Sky disappears.


	2. Chapter 2

Cole is sitting at his table reading the newspaper when Sky walks out the bathroom in shorts and a tank top, "aren't you going to be cold? It is December" Cole says, "we are dead it's not like I can get pneumonia" she says sitting on the couch. "Whatever" he says rolling his eyes, "so when are you going to teach me how to feel" she asks. "What you can't feel did some guy break up with you and break your little hurt" he mocks, "don't be a jackass" she says. Cole growls setting town his newspaper, "if you want to feel teach yourself. That's how I learned" he snaps and glistens out, "stupid jerk" she mutters plopping down on the couch when a glass shatters in the kitchen. She jumps turning in her seat looking over the back of the couch, "Cole" she calls softly. Cole glistens in annoyed about to snap at her when he sees she is frightened, "what's wrong" he asks. "A glass shattered" she says, "did you drop it" he asks. "No you dumb ass I didn't drop it" she snaps when a loud shattering sounds erupts as another glass breaks, she screams and runs beyond Cole. "Why are you hiding behind me" he asks, "because you're the man it's your job to protect me" she says. "Aren't you a witch you can defend yourself" he says, "I don't have my powers dumb ass so I can't defend myself" she snaps. Cole turns around grabbing her upper arms, "say dumb ass one more time I dare you. Say dumb ass one more time and see what happens" he says shaking her, Sky kicks him in his knee making him release her and hold his knee.

"Don't grab me" she snarls with sass, Cole gets up grabbing her and slamming her back against the wall. She can see his nails has gotten longer and his face is a faded red with stripes, "you really don't want to make me mad" he growls in her face. "What are you" she asks shaking, "me oh I'm an demon and a powerful one at that so I can make your undead life a living hell" he says leaning in close so their faces are inches apart. His eyes are between blue and black, she struggles against him but stops as his nails dig into her bare shoulders and she feels blood roll down them. She hisses in pain and knees him in his most prized possession, he drops her and she grabs a glass vase hitting it with him which makes him fall on his stomach. He groans and shakes his head and she runs into the bathroom locking the door and closing it, she looks around for an exit not seeing a window. She tries punching the wall but her hand goes through it again, "dammit" she says when she hears his banging against the door. "Go away you demon" she snarls, "I will once I kill you" he snarls. "Can't kill what's already dead" she says back, "no but I can take away your soul from your body" he threatens and her hand flies to her chest.

She closes her eyes fisting her hands tightly getting ready for the fight to come when he opens the door only to feel light headed, she stumbles back a bit and leans against the sink but she falls through it and it standing in between it. The door opens and Cole walks in, "what are you doing" he asks. "I was leaning on the sink and I through it" she says, "well step out" he says. Sky steps out of the sink and it feels like wind blows past her, "can you cut the heat up" she asks rubbing her arms. "I see you don't understand how being dead works..you don't feel anything" Cole says, "why are you so cold? Did you get your heart broken" she asks him. "No I lost trust and belief from people I once cared about" he says, "who" she asks. "My ex wife and her sisters" he says walking out of the bathroom, "I didn't know you were married" she says following him. "Yeah I'm in here because of my obsession with her...now I just sit here all day and think about my crimes" he says, "well your lost" she says. "Screw you Sky" he says, "no screw you Cole. You tell me this sad, dramatic story expecting me to feel bad for you. Well I don't! You deserve to be in here" she growls.

"I don't want your sympathy or your pity. Yeah I did some horrible things in the past and I admit that. But that's the difference between me and you, I tell the truth why you lie to yourself and me about what you did" he says. She looks in his blue eyes as he talk like she is being mesmerized but stops once his speech is over, "you don't know me" she says and storms put the condo.


	3. Chapter 3

She keeps tossing and turning in the bed, Cole may not care about her but he let her have the bedroom and she sleeps on the couch. She sits up as her heart slams against her chest, she pushes her hair back and tries calming down. She looks up when she feels him enter the bedroom, "what's up" she asks. "You're screaming is keeping me up" he says, "sorry it's just a nightmare" she says. "What is it about" he asks walking in the bedroom sitting at the edge of the bed, he has bad hair and is only in a tank top and black pajama bottoms. His blue eyes half close as he is still asleep, "my death it's like I can feel myself die over and over" she says. "You know that's not possible right" he says, "I know Cole but I can't help the feeling that something is going on" she says pulling her knees up to her chest looking out the window as a rain storm makes the branches of the trees hit the balcony door. "Are you scared of storms" he asks, "no..I am just scared of the lightning. I know it's a silly fear but hey it's mine" she says shrugging. Cole crawls up on the bed beside her climbing under the sheets, "what are you doing" she asks holding the sheet closer to her body.

"Don't flatter yourself..you're scared of lightning I'm just here to keep you calm. Because I can't sleep with you screaming so either sleep and shut it or I will put tape on your mouth" he says putting his arms under his head.

"So romantic" she says sarcastically before lying down on her side as his eyes close. She makes sure to have her fingers resting on his bicep with is firm with muscle but this is just for her to feel safe.

Cole wakes up the next morning feeling warmth on his stomach and see Sky has managed to wrap her arm around his stomach, he just looks at her for a while. He takes in her caramel complexion and the shape of her eyes with her little pouty mouth, he glistens out from under neath her so he is standing by the bedroom door. He walks out closing the doors behind him going into the kitchen to make them breakfast.

Sky wakes up seeing she is standing in the alley way where she was killed, she turns around feeling power rise at her finger tips when a fire ball comes crashing at her chest sending her flying back into the brick wall behind her. Her breathing stops and her fingers lie motionless on the ground, Sky looks up seeing she is now in the kitchen with Cole. "Hey can you hand me a spoon" Cole asks her, "here" Sky says picking up a spoon holding it out to him. Cole looks at her shocked as he grabs the spoon out of midair, "how did you get your powers back" he asks. "I don't know I was just inside my body at my death and I felt power at my finger tips" Sky admits looking at her hand, "see can you touch the wall" Cole says. She walks over to the wall focusing, her hand comes up and it's glistening as she places her hand on the concrete wall. "I can feel it" she says smiling proudly, "so if you can get your powers back I should be able to also" Cole says.

"But you um have been vanquished a lot of times" she says.

"I go back to my last vanquish...when I started over time when I was Balthazar" he says looking at her.

"Fine but I'm going with you" she says.

"No" he says not wanting her to see what he did but then again why should he care.

"Yes as I know what to do" she says firmly leaving no room to argue before she walks over holding his arm.

"What do I do" Cole asks?

"Think about that time from the back of your mind and feel yourself appear in that body" she says.

Cole closes his eyes letting out a deep breath before thinking about the Manor, he feels the room spinning and when he opens his eyes he sees he is inside the manor dining room. "Here I am" he says throwing an energy ball at Piper, Leo and Paige throwing them back against the bar. Piper and Leo fall on the floor unconscious as the potion rolls out of Paige's hand and he flies it into his, "what did you do to them" Phoebe asks running over to them. "The same thing they were going to do to me" Cole says, Paige checks Piper's pulse. "She's still breathing grab her hand" Paige says, "what" Phoebe asks. "I don't know how you got here Paige but if it's any consolation I know exactly where I'm going to bury you. Right next to herself" he says, Paige glares at him as she holds Piper's hand. "Grab her hand" Paige says firmly again to Phoebe, the middle sister grabs Piper's hand a blue light wraps around them like a shield. Cole throws an energy ball at them but it bounces off of it and comes back right at him, Cole dunks as power fills through him. It's like he is witnessing his death over again and he can't stop it, the light stops and Phoebe and Paige stands up.

"The power of three" Phoebe whispers.

"That's us! Potion" Paige says holding out her hand and the vanquishing potion orbs into her hand. "Well I do hate long goodbyes" she says about to throw the potion.

"No" Phoebe says grabbing the potion out of Paige's hand.

"Phoebe what are you doing throw the potion" Paige says.

"She's not going to throw it. Not after everything we been through, our love is so strong nothing can destroy it. Not even this" Cole says with a gentle voice full of love.

"Yeah I don't think so" Phoebe says and throws the potion, Cole feels his skin burning as his skeleton flashes before his body explodes shattering the windows.

Cole appears back in the cosmic void and Sky let's go of his arm stepping back. Cole looks at her before forming an energy ball, he closes it and looks at her.

"You love her" Sky says.

"No I did love her but the last eight years spent here...I see that our love was never meant to be either was our child. We were doomed from the start but we didn't want to believe it" Cole says sadly.

"Love makes you do crazy things" she says before handing him the spoon, "let's finish cooking. I'm starving" she says.

They share a brief smile and continue their breakfast. Cole is thankful she didn't say anything about what she saw.

"Thank you...for not judging me" he says.

"No problem it's not my job to judge you" she says.

"Maybe you're not so annoying" he says gently nudging her, she laughs along with him.

"And maybe you're not a jerk, dumb ass, and asshole either" she says.


	4. Chapter 4

"This shouldn't be so hard" Sky mutters throwing her hands up aimlessly, she has been trying for days now to connect to the real world and get Cole and her out of here.

"Calm down" Cole says watching her from the dining chair, Sky looks up at him from where she is sitting monk style on the floor.

"Trust me this is calm" she says groaning.

"Maybe you're not focused enough" he says.

"How can I not be focused enough? I have tried scrying, magic spells and nothing seems to fucking work and I am really starting to feel like we have no hope" she snaps. Cole scowls and walks over to her dropping to his knees grabbing her hands roughly.

"Maybe you need some motivation little witch. Listen to me I have never seen you give up since we've been here, so don't start now. Listen to my voice and focus on your magic feel the real world beneath you" Cole says his voice full of annoyance but encouragement.

Sky looks at Cole before exhaling blocking out any noise aside from his and her breathing, she closes her eyes before chanting in Russian. "Invocabo acient a potentia quae in me est , et nos iterum in imagine inquisitio de ejus semper sit inanis" ( I call upon the acient power from which I possess send us back in my quest to the real time and out of this void let it be forever more). Her eyes open as the balcony door flies open and the wind blows, she stands up as does Cole.

"Do you think it worked" she asks him looking around.

"Only one way to find out" Cole says holding her hands looking in her eyes as it feels like they are being lifted.

"Are you scared" she asks as their hair blows, Cole shakes his head.

They are blinded by a big, bright white light before the condo is out of their view. Cole gasps a big deep inhale of breath in as he sees that he is lying in a park under the dark night, he sits up feeling kind of light headed but that fades away and he stands up calling for Sky when he sees her sitting against a tree. He walks over helping her up checking for injuries.

"How do you feel" he asks?

"Light headed, starving and tired" she says.

"Sounds like human problems" he says chuckling and she laughs along with him.

"So where are we" she asks looking around.

"Looks like Central Park and I know there is a restaurant and hotel a few blocks from here" Cole says.

"We have no money" she says as they start walking.

"No but we have a witch which can mean a mind control spell" Cole says looking down at her.

After using magic to get a free meal and a free hotel room, Cole and Sky are thinking of a place to stay and jobs. "I can always work as a fashion designer" she suggests, "and I can go back to being a lawyer" Cole says. "Now that leaves as to where we will live" Sky says.

"We can't go back to my condo it's probably sold by now" Cole says when Sky gets an idea.

"I forgot that when my dad passed away he left me my old childhood home" she says.

"How many bedrooms" he asks?

"Three and two bathroom with a gourmet kitchen and a backyard" she says.

"Well we can go get it tomorrow right now I just want to rest" Cole says kicking off his boots and climbing into his bed. Sky does the same thing and closes her eyes hoping nothing goes wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Cole and Sky are walking home from seeing a late movie, her arm is hooked around his elbow as the cool crisp of the night falls upon them. "Thank you for a wonderful night Mr. Turner" she says, "let's not be formal" he says making her laugh. Sky's head rests on his shoulder as his hands are in his pockets, they have gotten closer the two weeks they have been out. Sky is an opposite of the Charmed Ones, she is laid back and enjoys life instead of living it day to day not knowing when the next demon attack is. Cole looks down at her seeing she is humming a tune to herself when he is suddenly tossed away from her and against the alley wall, Cole groans holding his head when he sees his least favorite person standing before him.

"I don't know how you are back Cole..but I know that I will enjoy killing you again" Paige says before using magic to call a pole towards him.

"No" Sky says using her telekinesis throwing the pole on the ground away from Cole who is now standing up.

"Piper Phoebe" Paige yells and the two older sisters rush in the alley.

"Demon" Paige says and Piper hands comes up blowing Sky back against a pile of boxes and crates. Sky rolls down on her stomach but she is unconscious.

Cole angry sends his hand out making them fly back a few feet as he rushes over to Sky. He sees she has a deep cut on her arm but nothing else as he flips her onto her back and picks her up bridal style standing up.

"Cole" Phoebe says shocked?

Cole looks at his ex-wife and her sisters before shimmering out of the alley and back into their house. He lies Sky in his bed and takes off his jacket before going in the bathroom grabbing the first aid kit, he takes some alcohol and gently dabs it around her cut. She groans in pain as her body twitches, Cole then precedes to stitch up her arm and wrap it with some gauge bandage. He makes sure she is comfortable so she won't pop her stitches before walking into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"I can not believe that he is back after all of these years" Phoebe snarls as she walks in the Manor followed by Paige and Piper.

"Phoebe calm down he didn't hurt us" Piper says.

"He used his powers against us which means he is asking for a fight. I don't know how he got here but he is going to die" Phoebe says.

"Piper why are you defending him" Paige asks irritated?

"Because I owe him" Piper says slamming the door shut.

"What can we possibly owe him for? For getting Prue killed? For making me the Queen of all Evil? For killing my son? For years of pain? No how about for trying to kill us" Phoebe yells.

"No Phoebe! I owe him because when I was attacked by the thorn demons and I was in limbo he was there convincing me not to give up on love and I had to die for me to get to Leo. If it wasn't for him the Power of Three would be gone" Piper says and storms off.

Cole walks back in the bedroom with a plate of fruit and a water bottle, Sky is just waking up groaning as she sits up. "Slow now" he says placing the plate on the night stand beside his bead.

"Her power is very strong" Sky says.

"Sorry I should have warned you" Cole says sitting by her waist.

"Not your fault" she says grabbing a grape popping it in her mouth when she feels her left arm throbbing. She turns and sees that it's wrapped up.

"Thanks" she says squeezing his hand.

"I'm supposed to make sure stuff like that doesn't happen" he says angry with himself.

"Cole you tried...that's all I ask for" she says smiling at him hoping to make him smile but he doesn't he just walks out the room.

_** "How much longer do we have to wait our time is running out" Cassidy asks? **_

_** "We have to wait until they get married before our plan can fully be in action and not a time before" Tron says taking a sip of his drink.**_

_** "We can't force them into marriage" Cassidy asks her leader who looks at her as if she is not meant to be here.**_

_** "No..I keep on telling you that they have to marry as their own choice by nature not by m**_agic or it will taint our plans and all of this will be for nothing" Tron says.

"How about a little push" she suggests?

"I just gave them a push making the charmed ones see them and by her getting hurt he will show affection towards her. Once she realizes she feel the same way they take over from there" Tron says in a tone that stops her questions.


	6. Chapter 6

Sky gets out of bed being extra careful with her injured arm looking for the Cole in the dark house, she feels a breeze coming from the back and she walks out onto the back porch where he is sitting looking out into the night with his arms crossed.

"Hey" she says carefully stepping onto the cold wood beneath her feet.

"You should get back in the house and rest" he says not looking at her.

"Will you come with me" she asks not getting a reply. She walks up behind him placing her hand on his shoulder before walking in front of him sliding her hand down his arm. Cole eyes drop to her hand before looking back up to the sky. She looks up into his eyes gently holding his cheek.

"This is not your fault...stop blaming yourself and it's not that serious. I been worst obviously I died" she says trying to make a joke only for him to get mad and snatch her hand off of his face.

"You don't get it" he yells making her flinch and stand still.

"When I saw you roll over and not moving I thought the worst, I thought I lost you. I admit you irritated me at first and now it's like I can't imagine life without you and I hate it. I hate knowing that I love you and I hate knowing that I can't do a damn thing to change it" he yells his face flushed and red as his blue eyes darken. Sky picks with her fingers looking down before looking back up at him as tears drip down her cheeks.

"You hate loving me? So do you hate me" she asks softly her voice barely audible. A low growl erupts from his chest before his hands grip her face tightly and pressing his hips on hers roughly. Sky shocked stumbles back on instinct until his muscular arm comes around her waist pulling her closer against him. He can feel her shiver against his chest but he can't pull himself to pull away. She tastes like strawberries and salty tears but he welcomes it, her hand comes up running through his hair before she breaks away looking into his eyes.

"I love you" he breathes resting their foreheads together. She looks into his eyes sensing he is telling the truth but she can't being herself to say the words back. Not because she doesn't feel the same way but because her heart has been broken so many times before. Cole senses her being hesitant but he just strokes her hair pulling her against his chest.

"It's alright I don't expect you to tell me right off the bat" he says into her neck inhaling her scent. Sky releases a yawn and Cole takes her hand leading her back into the house and into his bedroom kicking off his shoes and changing into his pajama bottoms and a tank top while she throws on one of his shirts and they crawl in bed. Her head is resting on his chest and his arm is snugged around her waist scared of losing her, her bare leg is around his as her eyes are closing and she falls asleep listening to the soft beat of his heart.

Cole wakes up first as his alarm brings, he groans before bringing his hand down shutting it off. He looks down at Sky who is sleeping peacefully tucked into his side, her hair is tossed over her face and her likes are poked out. Bringing his hand to gently move her hair out her face he smiles before gently slipping from under her, she moans but grabs his pillow and stay sound asleep. He goes in the bedroom and shower getting ready for work, he is fixing his suit when she wakes up stretching her arms above her head sitting up.

"Good morning" he says walking over pecking her lips. Sky looks at the clock and groans.

"I so don't feel like going to work at the office today" she says dropping her hands back down on the comfortable sheets. She didn't find a good fashion job so she got a job at a local business as an assistant.

"Call off" he suggests turning around looking at her.

"Can't we have a big client coming in today to talk about something" Sky says getting out of bed walking over to him. His hand comes down petting down her bed hair making her scrunch her nose up playfully.

"You better go or you'll be late" she says as he slips on his jacket.

"See you for lunch" he asks grabbing his briefcase.

"Yes have a good day" she says pecking his lips before he leaves out.

Sky walks in her office an hour later with her coffee in hand; she has on a pink blouse with the top two buttons undone, grey pants suit with a matching top and grey flats her hair hanging in lose curls over her shoulders. She sits down at her desk getting things ready for the sky presentation when her boss knocks on her door.

"You ready" Mr. Clark asks he is an thin man with layer of muscle and shoulder length black hair that he keeps in a pony tail.

"Yes sir I am" she says and stands up with her coffee and files following him to the presentation room where she sees a woman sitting with her back to them. Her long brown hair flowing over her shoulders as they walk in the door, Sky goes to set up as he goes to talk to the client.

"Sky I would like you to meet Mrs. Wyatt, Mrs. Wyatt this is Ms. Skylan Anderson she is our newest member" Mr. Clark says.

Sky goes to shake the person's hand when she sees it's one of the witch that attacked her and Cole last night.

_***Author's note**_

_** Cliff hanger! I wanted to stop and save their confrontation for the next chapter. What do you think I should do? Should I have Sky get angry or handle it calmly since she is at work? Please leave you**_**r answer in my review box**.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nice to see you again" Sky says.

"Oh you two met before? I thought you said you just moved here two week ago" Mr. Clark asks?

"We did but I met her and her sisters yesterday" Sky says sending daggers to the witch behind her boss.

"We'll back to business. Your restaurant Halliwell is doing really good. We heard that you are looking to expand to a bigger space and looking for one with a stage for bands" Mr. Clark says.

"Yes my husband and I thought about expanding since our daughter was born and now that she is here I see no point in waiting" Piper says.

"Well we have four venues we thought you might like" Mr. Clark says and Sky walks over to the screen clicking a button on the remote pulling up an building.

"Over two hundred acres of hard stone buildings, it has been checked for lights and any problems so you shouldn't have a problem with that" Sky says.

"I see the potential in it but I wish to see the last three before I make my decision" Piper says.

"Completely understandable Sky please go to the next venue" Mr. Clark says.

After showing the last venues, Piper calls Leo to discuss the choices.

"Sky can you finish this for me and once she decides email me I have another meeting in my office in five minutes" Mr. Clark says standing up.

"No problem" Sky says. Mr. Clark walks out and she starts cleaning up the pictures and files when she sees Piper hanging up the phone.

"We like the third venue" Piper says.

"Alright I will set up a meeting with the realtor" Sky says.

"You should watch yourself around Cole" Piper says.

"You should mind your business Cole would never hurt me" Sky says.

"My sister thought the same thing" Piper says.

"He redeemed himself and his focus right now is building back up his client list and living a normal life well as normal as possible and we don't need you guys on our back" Sky says irritated.

"I know Cole has good in him and most of the time it over powered his evil side but when he gives in just watch your back" Piper says.

"Just don't come after us or I won't hesitate to give you a fight" Sky threatens with venom.

"I am almost forty-three years old and my oldest child is twelve my youngest is eight. I don't have time to worry about demons and witches" Piper says.

"You look younger" Sky says but then again she is only thirty and so is Cole.

"Thanks well I better go... I wish you and Cole my best but my sisters might not" Piper says and walks out the room.

Sky walks in Cole's office with lunch in her hand, his face looks worn out but when she walks in he smiles and gets up walking over hugging her.

"Bad day" she asks as she sits across from him and pulls the food out the bag handing him a bottle of water.

"Yeah it's like I'm trying to do three things at once" he says, Sky gets up and walks over behind him massaging his shoulders which she feels is in knots.

"How about every night when you get home I give you a massage" she says kissing his neck which he groans to.

"I would love that" he says. She smiles leaning over pecking his lips before pulling away stepping back.

"Something wrong" he asks turning his chair to look at her?

"Let me finish before you react. I kind of talked with Piper Halliwell today" she says.

"What do you mean you kind of talked to her? Did you go to her restaurant is this where my food is from" he barks looking at it with disgusts.

"No she was the client I had a meeting with but I didn't know until I saw her. But she said that she knows you can be good and she wishes us the best" she says.

"Honestly Piper may have meant that but she will always have loyalty to her sisters and that means Phoebe is going to want me dead" Cole says.

"Well she can't kill you because you are mine" Sky says sitting on his lap kissing him deeply. There is a knock at the door and they break apart as Sky is blushing seeing a brunette in a tight work skirt with her breasts showing which makes her want to ring her skinny little neck until it breaks.

"Mr. Turner here is the Spencer file you wanted" she says handing it to him, Sky is seething in jealous and her hands are crossed as she glares at the girl.

"Thank you Julie meet my girlfriend Sky" Cole says running his fingers on Sky's waist but she slaps his hand mad at him which makes him chuckle.

"Nice to meet you. I didn't know he was seeing anyone" Julie says.

"Well now you know and your work is done you may leave now" Sky hisses at the girl.

Julie looks at Cole who eyes are apologetic before walking out closing the door behind her.

"Why is slut barbie your assistant" Sky asks turning on him to face him.

"Someone is jealous" he says taking a bite out of his hamburger.

"No the hell I'm not I just think you should hire a more older assistant" Sky says eating a fry.

Cole rests his head in the crook of her neck as his breath on her skin makes her get goose bumps and he tightens his arms around her.

"She may be young and she may be beautiful -Sky snorts- but she is not stunning like you and I don't love her" he says in her neck.

"Alright fine I am sorry" Sky says pressing her lips against his again.

"Are we ever going to finish our lunch" he asks her which she shakes her head no to.


	8. Chapter 8

Walking through the park hand and hand, Sky and Cole listen to the sound of kids screaming when they see girls one about six and the other two almost eight with long brown hair. Sky can't help but stop and admire how beautiful they are and she sees the kids parents walking over to them so she pulls Cole towards them much to his dismay.

"Excuse me I just want to say how beautiful your kids are" Sky says.

"Thank you" the girl says turning around only to be shocked by the two.

"Phoebe" Cole says.

"Seriously another sister in the same week" Sky says.

Phoebe motions for her husband to keep her kids close to him.

"We're not here to hurt your or your kids" Cole says.

"Why don't I believe you Cole" Phoebe says.

"Hey let's not do this here" Sky says when she feels a chill pass over her and she drops Cole's hand stepping back from him.

"Sky...honey" Cole says when a demon shimmers in front of them throwing a fire ball at Cole who shimmers out of the way. Phoebe's husband takes the kids and beams them away, Sky runs up to the demon and kicks him in his chest so he falls back. She stands up and turns her back to make sure Cole is alright when the demon pulls out an blade throwing it at her.

"No" Cole screams running as his body is shimmering and throws and energy ball at the demon as the blade hits him in his side and the demon is vanquished, Cole falls down groaning in pain as his head rests in Sky's lap.

"Hey calm down breathe" she says stroking his face.

"You have to pull the blade out" Cole says but she shakes her head no.

"If you don't it will cause worst damage" Cole says. Sky wraps her free hand around the blade as Coop appears with the kids and they watch but her hand is shaking too much so she stops.

"I can't" Sky says, Cole reaches up placing his hand over his tightening her grip with his hand looking in her eyes telling her it's alright and they will do it together.

Sky uses the most strength as she yanks the blade out his side and Cole yells in pain as blood soaks his shirt. Sweat starts to build on his face as his bloodied hand covers hers, his body starts to shudder. "Cole please stay with me" she says holding his face when he forces something in her hand.

"Marry me" he says before his eyes shut, Sky looks at the diamond ring before resting her head on his chest.

"Paige bring Piper" Phoebe calls, blue orbs appear before them and Sky looks up at the three sisters. "Help Cole" Phoebe says the words feel so foreign coming out of her mouth. Piper hands come up and she freezes Cole so he won't lose anymore blood, "I won't be able to heal him all the way" Paige says.

"I'll take him to the hospital just help him please" Sky says as years cloud her eyes. Paige bends down before Cole the men she thought was gone forever before placing her hand over his wound, a yellow glow shines from her hand hitting his wound which stops the bleeding but he still needs to go to the hospital. Cole gasps holding on tightly to Sky's arm as he looks to see the Charmed Ones standing above him.

"Do you have enough strength to shimmer us to the hospital" Sky asks her boyfriend the ring now in her pocket. Cole focuses before both of them disappear in shimmers.

Paige and Piper turn to Phoebe confused as why she helped Cole.

"He may be an evil bastard but I would never want to watch someone lose the one they love if I can help them" Phoebe says.

Sky is sitting beside Cole's bed in the hospital with his jacket thrown over her legs as it is now nine at night. She hears him groans and places her feet on the floor before leaning over placing his hand between hers. His head turns looking at her seeing unshed tears in her eyes, his hand comes up wiping them away and off her cheek.

"Don't cry I'm fine" he says.

"But you almost weren't" she says, his hand comes up resting against her cheek before pulling her down for a soft kiss. Sky is hesitant to pull away but she does to look over him.

"You have a few stitches so you have to take it easy" Sky says smiling at him.

"Are you asking to be my nurse" he teases.

"No Cole I will just make sure you do what the doctors say with no questions asked" she says.

"You still haven't answered my question" Cole says.

Sky pauses knowing what he is talking about and she drops his hand placing his coat on the chair before walking over to the window looking out into the night.

"You want me to marry you" she asks playing with the necklace around her neck.

"Yes do you not love me" Cole asks?

Sky turns around looking at him like he is crazy.

"You know I love you Cole. I love you more than I thought was possible" she says.

"Then what is the problem" he asks?

"I don't want to end up like you and Phoebe. Divorced and I can't stand you much less like you" she says.

"Can I have the ring back" he asks?

Sky digs in her pocket and places the ring in his hand which he closes his fist on tightly.

"There I take back the question we will never have to get married" Cole says and turns to the TV as a football game comes on. Sky looks at him as he ignores her and tears fill her eyes knowing he resents her.


	9. Chapter 9

Since her rejection Cole has been more distant towards her, he leaves without a kiss and comes in without an hello and she is getting fed up but mostly she is hurt. She is sitting on the couch when Cole walks in placing his bag on the floor and she smells perfume on him but it's the kind that Julie wears.

"How was work" she asks him?

"Fine" he says loosening his tie.

"Was Julie around you because you smell like her" Sky says stepping in front of him crossing her arms.

"Are you assuming that I am having an affair" he asks her?

"Well I mean you haven't been intimate with me and I do not mean sexually and she practically throws it at you" Sky yells.

"I don't have time to argue with you. Maybe you should stop and think about why you are insecure" he says.

"I'm insecure because of you. I want us to go back before you proposed before you ruined everything" she snaps.

"So it's my fault? I wanted to take our relationship to the next level to show you how committed I was to us to prove how strong my love was for you. But no you had other plans so maybe you're the one sleeping around" he yells making her flinch and step back.

"Wanted? Past tense. Do you not love me anymore Cole? You know what fine whatever I am done with this" she says and pushes past him storming upstairs to their no his bedroom throwing her stuff in her suitcase as tears roll down her cheeks. She hears him come up behind her but she doesn't stop until he grabs her arms from behind holding her in front of him.

"Stop! You can't run away from this" he says sliding his hands down to her waist turning her around so she is looking up at him. He sees the tears roll down her cheeks and he feel bad because he caused them, his thumbs come up wiping them off and tilting her head up.

"You don't want me obviously or you would have shown me some type of affection so why waste both of our time" she says placing her hand on his knocking them down and turning around to finish packing. He grabs her arm turning her around before crashing his lips on hers, Sky hand comes up resting on his side which he groans still a little sore from the stitches.

"Sorry" she says pulling back moving her hand.

"Just a little sore you didn't do anything" he says.

"I wasn't talking about the stitches. I'm sorry for doubting you and accusing you of cheating" she says.

"You know I would never do that" he says.

Sky steps closer to him leaning up on her toes wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ask me again" she says.

"What" Cole asks confused as if she is serious or not.

"Ask me again" she says slower and with more love. Cole gets down on one knee pulling the ring out of his pocket before grabbing her left hand.

"Skylan Nicole Anderson will you marry me" he asks?

"Nothing would make me happier than to be your wife" she says, Cole smiles sliding the ring on her finger and standing up kissing her passionately before setting her down.

"This isn't because of me right" he asks?

"No Cole this is because I want to and I love you so why not" she says.

"Do you want a big wedding or a small one" he asks as he unbuttons his shirt and she climbs in bed and lies against the pillows.

"A small one just you and I and a preacher" she says as he puts on his pajamas before climbing in bed beside her.


	10. Chapter 10

Sky has been busy planning Cole and her wedding, they agreed on the date of January first and it will be in Puerto Rico on the beach. The front door opens as Sky is making steak and potatoes, two arms wrap around her stomach pulling her back against a hard chest as a soft kiss is placed against the delicate skin of her neck.

"Hello beautiful I missed you" Cole says. Her hands come up lapping over his.

"I missed you too. How was work" she asks?

"Tiring but it's my calling" he says.

"That's why I love you" Sky says turning in his arms kissing him passionately. His hands squeeze her waist as she presses their hips closer together.

"I can't wait to make you Mrs. Turner in two weeks" he says.

"I can't wait to call you my husband" she says and pecks his lips before turning back to finish dinner.

Cole heads in the back loosening his tie and stepping out of clothes as he steps in the shower. His will power is lowering each day as their wedding gets closer, his inner demon is threatening to take over and ravish her until the morning but he promised her they would wait until their wedding night. The door opens and he looks out the the shower door and sees Sky standing there.

"What's up" he asks?

"Chicken or fish" she asks?

"I thought we were having steak" Cole asks? She laughs and shakes her head.

"I meant for the wedding" Sky says.

"Oh both" he says.

"You have a very big appetite" she says.

"That's not the only thing I have an appetite for" Cole says wrapping an arm around her waist pressing her against his chest.

"Ew Cole you're getting me wet. And it's only two more weeks away trust me it's hard for me too" Sky says before kissing him deeply before pulling away and leaving him to go finish dinner. He groans before finishing his much needed shower.

After dinner Cole is helping wash dishes when he sets the towel down and wraps his arm around Sky making her drop her towel before he waves his hand and all the dishes are clean. He smirks as she rolls his eyes.

"Lazy" she says turning in his arms leaning her head up to kiss him but he moves his head back. She grabs his head to keep him still but he twists his head.

"Fine no kiss for you" she says walking out of his arms when he wraps his arms around her bringing her against him as he kisses her. She laughs against his lips knowing that will make him stop playing with her.


	11. Chapter 11

Sky is sitting outside a table at a local restaurant waiting for her sister. She is twisting her engagement ring when she looks up and sees Cassidy walking over holding her nephew's hand. Cassidy is talker than Sky and she doesn't have as much curves but she has breasts and almond shaped hazel eyes, her nephew Tyson has a headful of curly brown hair and grey hair. Her husband is white and Tyson is a spitting image of him.

"Hey" Sky says standing up and bending down to hug her nephew ruffling his hair. She looks up at her sister who is looking at her with a smug look.

"Have a seat" Sky says sitting down and her sister sits across from her with Tyson on her lap.

"So why did you call me after all these years" Cassidy asks?

A waiter comes over and they look at the menu.

"Are you ready to order" he asks?

"Yes can I have the shrimp fettuccine with two pieces of garlic bread" Sky says.

"I will have a double stack bacon burger with steak fries" Cassidy asks?

"Drinks" he says.

"Can I have a strawberry lemonade and a raspberry ice tea" Sky asks?

"Sure and for you" the waiter asks turning to Cassidy?

"I will have a passion fruit lemonade and some orange juice" Cassidy says.

The waiter leaves and Sky turns back to her sister.

"Why did you order two drinks" Cassidy asks?

"Oh I have someone else coming" Sky says and Tyson is playing on his game.

"So I asked you here because I wanted to tell you about my upcoming wedding" Sky says.

"Oh you finally settling down" Cassidy says.

"Well I changed a lot in the past months and he accepts me" Sky says.

"Is he a human" Cassidy asks?

"No he's half human half demon" Sky says.

"You would taint our family bloodline by marrying a demon" Cassidy says disapprovingly.

"He is half demon and you married a mortal" Sky growls lowly.

"Whatever you always have to go against our family rules" Cassidy growls and Sky goes to respond when a hand is placed on her lower back and she turns around to see Cole.

"Hey" he says leaning down kissing her before sitting beside her.

"Hey babe" Sky says holding his hand and he can tell she is tensed so he rubs his thumb across her hand soothing her.

"Ahem" Cassidy says.

"Cole this is my sister Cassidy and my nephew Tyson. She thinks me marrying a demon will taint our bloodline but she married a human" Sky says.

"I'm sure there is a reason for that but just because she doesn't agree with it doesn't mean I'm not marrying you" he says and Sky smiles when then drinks come to the table.

"Thank you" Sky says as the waiter set down their drinks before walking away.

"Did you order" Cole asks?

"Yeah shrimp fettuccine" Sky says.

"Alright and I got a call from the designer your appointment is tomorrow" he says taking a sip of his drink.

"When is the wedding" Cassidy asks?

"January first" Cole says.

"A new year and new beginning" Cassidy says.

"Yeah that was our idea" Cole says.

After their meal comes Cole keeps trying to eat all the shrimp and Sky hits his hand.

"Stop eating all my shrimp" she says.

"We are sharing remember" Cole says eating another shrimp and Sky glares at him squinting her eyes. Cole smiles and kisses her cheek and she continues eating.

Sky looks at her nephew who is eating a fry and he looks up and smiles at her.

"Do you mind if Tyson is our ring barrier" Sky asks?

"Where is the wedding" Cassidy asks?

"Beach in Puerto Rico" Cole says.

"So you really want to marry him" Cassidy asks?

"Yes I love him and I would love for you to come too but if you don't want to it's fine" Sky says.

"I have to check my schedule" Cassidy says.

"That's fine" Cole says rubbing his thumb over his fiancées hand and looking at her with pure love.


	12. Chapter 12

Today is Sky's big day, she is finally marrying the man of her dreams. She is walking down the aisle on the beach and she couldn't be happier, she smiles at Cole and her sister when she finally reaches him. He takes her hand in his as she stands in front of him and kisses her hand before looking at the Priest.

"We are gathered here today to join the holy matrimony between Cole Turner and Sky Anderson. Cole and Sky has prepared their own vows, Sky you may start" he says.

"Cole from the first minute I laid eyes on you I knew I wanted to be with you forever. You showed how to live myself and to never give up on my magic because it's who I am. I love you with all of my heart and my soul. I promise to love you, cherish you and never take you for granted as long as I live" Sky says.

"Skylan you taught me the true meaning of true love. I became a better person because of your trust and your love in me, as we stand here in front of everyone you love I...I" Cole stops and drops her hands and Sky looks at him confused.

"I'm sorry I can't do this" he says and shimmers out. Tears fill her eyes and she breaks down falling to her knees as she holds her chest.

"What happened" Sky asks Cassidy who wraps her arms around her sister. Sky turns her head and cries in her sister's shoulder as Cassidy rubs her back and Sky has never felt more broken then she did now.

Sky walks into the hotel bathroom looking in the mirror at her broken reflection. She slowly pulls her small sleeves down her shoulders and letting her dress fall and pool around her ankles before stepping out of it. She runs a hot bubble bath and presses play on her song.

" **_How can someone make me so sad, _**

**_But still i only want them to stay_**

**_I wanna say i love you so bad, _**

**_but i don't wanna scare you away_**

**_Please, i wish that you'll understand that i wanna be more than just your friend_**

**_I wish you loved me"_**

Sky steps into the bath and runs her wet hands over her face and hair as the water blends in with her tears. Cole broke her heart in the worst way possible but she can't bring herself to hate him, Cassidy is leaning against the bathroom door she can feel her sister's heart breaking. She may not agree with the path Sky chose she would never wish this on anyone. Her husband Sean has is carrying a sleeping Tyson in his arms.

"Babe she wants to be alone" Sean says.

"How could he do that to her" Cassidy asks?

"I don't know come on we will check up on her tomorrow" Sean says to his wife. Cassidy nods and leaves a note on the table before leaving out with her son and husband.

Sky gets out the tub and she feels like an empty shell as she can't produce any more tears and she has this anger inside of her. She puts on her bra and panties along with a tank top and sweat pants before walking in the bedroom, she sees Cole suitcase sitting on the bed and it makes her beyond angry. She flips the suitcase off the bed and all his things fall on the floor, she knocks the alarm clock off the nightstand before screaming and running her fingers through her hair and punching the wall behind her. She slides down on the wall holding her throbbing hand on her lap as she closes her eyes and rests her head on the wall closing her eyes.

The next morning, Sky gets out of bed and her knuckles is wrapped as they are bruised and sore. She walks into the living room seeing her sister's note, she sighs and slips off her engagement ring leaving it on the table before going back in the room and packing her things after slipping on her shoes and grabbing her coat she is about to walk out when her hotel door opens and her sister walks in with Tyson and Sean. They look around the room after seeing a hole in the bedroom and wall by the TV.

"How are you doing" Sean asks?

"Fine" Sky says.

"You don't have to lie to me" Cassidy says.

"I'm not I am fine and I want to go home I'll let him pay for the damages" Sky says.

"Maybe you should talk to him" Sean suggests.

"No I am done with him" Sky says.

"Well then I am sorry" Cassidy says.

"Why" Sky asks? Sean nods his head behind her and Sky turns around seeing Cole. All she sees is red and her sister and her family leave the room but not before Cassidy shares a look with Cole. Sky's injured hand comes up and hits him directly in the jaw.

"Fuck" she groans as pain shoots up her arm and she holds her hand delicately and turning her back to him.

"Let me see" Cole says coming up beside her.

"Stay the hell away from me" Sky snaps walking away from him.

**Flashback**

** Cassidy is standing in her empty hotel room while Sean and Tyson went down to eat breakfast. **

**"Cole bring your ass here" she shouts. Cole shimmers in front of here in his suit and his hair is messed up.**

**"Hey what's up" he asks?**

**"What's up is that you hurt my little sister. She didn't come out the bathroom the whole time I was there" Cassidy says.**

**"I know and she probably hates me" he says.**

**"I would too. When Sky loves she loves harder than anyone and that hurts her a lot. I thought you were different and that was why I was gave you the blessing to marry her" Cassidy says.**

**"I just couldn't go through a second divorce" Cole says.**

**"You have to get married to get divorce and is that what you're scared of" Cassidy ask?**

**"Yes I don't want to hurt Sky but everything I touch I destroy my first marriage, my unborn son and now Sky" Cole says.**

**"I have a plan but you have to do exactly what I tell you or it won't work and Sky is very stubborn when she's hurt or angry" Cassidy says.**

**"I'll do anything" Cole says.**

**Flashback Over**

"Sky you're hurt let me help" he says.

"No I don't want you nowhere near me just get out and never speak to me again" she barks.

"You're my fiancée that's not possible" he says.

"Ex-fiancée I took the ring off and I hate you" Sky says.

"You're hurt and mad I understand that" he says.

"You know nothing about me" Sky snaps.

"I know you still love me or you would have left already" he says stepping closer to her.

"Cole I am warning you" Sky says stepping back putting her hand out. He keeps advancing towards her and she goes to wave her hand and send him flying back but he grabs her hand in his and presses her against the wall. His lips are an inch away from hers and he is too close as she can smell his cologne which always made her kiss him.

"Kiss me" he says.

"No I will never kiss you again" she snaps. Cole nods before kissing her roughly but passionately and she tries to push him away but he is too strong and she whimpers against his lips.

"Cole stop you hurt me" Sky says against his lips.

"I'm sorry I hurt you and I wish I could take back all this pain I caused you" he says pulling away looking in her eyes. He flies the engagement ring back into his hand holding it out to her.

"Cole" she says shaking her head.

"Just please let me fix this" he says.

"You can't! Our wedding was scheduled yesterday and my hair is not done look at my hand the wedding is over" she says.

"Never say never Cassidy you may come in now" Cole says and Sky looks as her sister's family walks back in the room.

"What are you guys doing" Sky asks?

"You're getting married" Cassidy says.

"But I cut up the wedding dress" Sky says. Cole waves his hand and her wedding dress is back on her body and they are on the beach again and the priest is waiting for them.

"Come on let's get this on the road" Cassidy says walking down the aisle with Sean and Sky smiles as she finally gets the wedding she wants.

**(A/N The song is called I Wished You Loved Me BH Tynisha Keli)**


	13. Chapter 13

"**That was close" Cassidy says.**

**"Yes but now that they are married everything is in plan and we have nothing more to worry about" Tron says.**

Sky stands on the balcony in Paris in her wedding dress her bare feet on the cold wood as the sun sets when two strong arms wrap her stomach, she sighs as his chest presses up against her back. Her hand comes up and rests on his so the soft clink sound of their white gold wedding bands touching,

"What are you thinking about Mrs. Turner" he says kissing her neck.

"I just can't believe we are finally married" she says.

"Me either but I love you and I am sorry" he says turning her around in his arms and looking in her eyes. Sky wraps her arms around his neck and pecking his lips. Their kiss turns more passionate and his hand goes up the back of her dress sliding down the zipper as she unbuttons his shirt.

Sky lets her dress pool around her feet before she steps out of them and slides her hands up his shoulders pushing off his white button up shirr exposing his tan chest. She slides her hands down his arms and chest before kissing down his chest slipping her nails into his waist which makes him hisses, Sky sits on her knees and unbuckles his belt and pants pushing the flap open before she raises her head and looks at Cole. He crooks his finger and motions for her to come up, Sky slides up brushing against his groin making him grunt.

"Are you sure about this" he asks?

"More than I ever been sure of anything" Sky says.

Sky walks over to the bed around Cole and sits on the edge and scooting back until her back is against the plush pillows. Cole slips out of his pants and socks before crawling over above her resting between her chocolate velvet thighs holding himself up on his arms. Dipping his head down he kisses her lips before moving his lips down her chest sliding his long, finger up her back popping her bra open. He hooks his fingers in the waist band of her red, lace panties tugging them down; Sky raises her hips up off the sheets to help him. Cole slides them down her thighs before moving her legs so one is on either side of his hips, Sky leans up between them pushing down his boxers and he grabs a condom off the drawer holding it out to her.

"No we don't need it. I trust you" Sky says and Cole has never felt more loved by anyone. Yes he and Phoebe had unprotected sex before but it wasn't their first time together and Sky is the opposite she trusts him enough to let him go unsheathed. He slips a pillow under her hips before slowly sliding into her scorching heat.

Sky gasps and digs her nails in his lower neck closing her eyes tightly as he stretches her walls. She is no virgin but she hasn't had sex in years so it is uncomfortable and some what painful.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Cole asks?

"Fine Cole really" she says loosening her nails from his skin and looking in his icy blue-green eyes. Cole slowly pulls out before thrusting his hips back into hers earning a gasp from her as her upper body jolts up against the sheets.

His pace increases as sweat slides down his back and arms, Sky inhales and the room smells like sweat and strawberries which may be the candles that she lit and are dying out. Watching the love faces on his wife's face is more motivation than ever and he can feel his inner demons pressing against him trying to come out which makes him vulnerable. The feeling he has is much like the one David Boreanaz has as he plays the vampire Angel and if he gets too excited then the demon comes out of him.

"Cole" Sky murmurs leaning her head to rest on his shoulder running her tongue along a an old scar he has. Cole shudders as her tongue sends a bolt of electricity down his spine and brings him closer to the edge. Cole groans as his hands grip her hips tightly before Sky places her hands on his and flips them around so she is on top, she sits up placing her hands on his chest as she rocks her hips back and forth. Their fiery passion increases until they are both sent over the edge, Sky throws her head back as her muscles tighten around him. Cole groans arching his hips up before falling down. Sky collapses against his chest both of them breathing hard.

Cole strokes Sky's hair as she hums contently against his shoulder. Her eyes are half closed and her body is still shuddering from her climax which makes him smile.

"How was it Mrs. Turner?" He asks?

"It was amazing Mr. Turner" she says kissing his shoulder.

"Let's sleep and tomorrow morning we can go sight seeing" he says.

"That sounds nice" Sky whispers before her eyes close and she falls asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The warm sun beams through the balcony windows hitting Cole's face, he groans and stretches his arms above his head. Looking down he still sees Sky asleep on his chest so he moves one hand to stroke her hair before gently slipping from under her and walking into the bathroom; he takes a shower and puts on a a new pair of boxers and a white robe before sitting down and ordering breakfast for him and Sky. Cole walks back in the bedroom after setting the phone down to see Sky waking up looking around before she sees him in the doorway.

"Good morning" he says walking over kissing her.

"Good morning husband" she says smiling.

"Are you hungry" he asks?

"Starving I need to build my energy back up" Sky says wiggling her eye brows and Cole smirks.

"Ah so no last night repeat" Cole says.

"That's not funny" Sky says pouring before leaning up on her knees wrapping her arms around his neck.

Cole wraps his arm around her back holding her against his chest and lifting her out of bed before placing her feet on the ground. Sky has on a tank top and some red lace underwear, she runs her fingers down his chest and he laces their hands together raising them above their heads pressing their foreheads together.

"Mrs. Turner how does a complementary breakfast sound and then we go see the Eiffel Tower" Cole asks?

"Like an amazing idea" Sky says pecking his lips.

Just as they are about to get in a heated kiss their is a knock at the door and Cole groans. He walks away and goes to open the door seeing it's their breakfast.

"Thank you" Cole says taking the cart before tipping the server and closing the door.

Sky walks out the bedroom sitting on the couch beside Cole placing her legs on his lap as he starts eating some French toast. Cole leans over with a piece on his fork holding it out to her, Sky smiles and accepts it chewing the delicious bread.

"Mhm I have never had French Toast this good before" she says.

"That's because of the nutmeg they put in it unlike mine" he says.

"You make French Toast" she asks?

"Yes and I put powder sugar on mine" he says.

Sky pushes aside the tray before climbing on his lap so she is straddling him.

"I expect to try that when we get back home" she says opening his robe and running her hands down his chest.

"I would cook anything" he says before grabbing her head kissing her passionately.

"Cole let me see him" she whispers in his ear.

"No" he says shaking his head.

"Why not" she asks?

"I made a promise to myself that I would never go back to being Balthazar or my demon figure because then the evil inside of me is released and I can't always control it" he says.

"You're doing pretty good now" she says.

"That's because I am in my human form where I have more control" Cole says.

"He is apart of you" she says.

"No he is not he is not me and stop talking about it now" he growls pushing her off his lap and standing up.

"Stop pushing me away I am your wife now" she says.

"Then drop it" he shouts his voice deeper and rougher it's Balthazar.

"Fine I'm going to go get in the shower" Sky says walking around him towards the bathroom when Cole shimmers in front of her and she jumps back looking up at him.

Cole leans in kissing her passionately pressing her up against the wall pressing a leg in between her thighs and Sky gasps as she can feel his hard on against her core. The kiss gets rougher and touches speed up before she is crying out against his neck as he thrusts into her with a hard force, her hands rest on his shoulders digging into the back of them. His arm around her waist keeping her still with their chests pressed together sweat forming between them. Sky can barely say anything except moaning, their pace increases and she screams before holding his head in between her hands kissing him passionately as he holds her closer.

A wave of pleasure rocks both of their bodies before they slide down on the wall exhausted but he still rests inside of her.

"I'm sorry" he says resting his forehead against hers.

Sky looks up and he can see unshed tears in her eyes, bringing his hand up he wipes them away.

"It's fine let's go shower and then go see Paris we can't stay in here all day" Sky says.

"Actually we can and I have more ideas for round two" Cole says and she can feel him growing hard within her again.

"Oh Lord Cole" she moans before he stands up holding her and walking into the bathroom.


End file.
